Get Rekt Son!
Plot A normal day in Earl Grey's mansion. Marley-San is outside training. Face the fact that this episode is gonna be filled with awesomeness and badassery! Characters Marley-San Earl Grey Gerald Butler Darla Red (mentioned) Blue (mentioned) Clementine Capuchino Transcript (Marley-San and Darla are outside training) Marley-San: So, (punch) how are things going? (turning run-house kick) Darla: Good, good. Um, excuse me Marley... Marley-San: (stops training) Yes? Darla: I have some questions for you dear... Marley-San: (serious face) Don't call me "dear" please... Darla: Oh, sorry Mr. San! i forgot that- Marley-San: What are the questions? Darla: Oh right! Early has been looking for a wife..with no success. But, when you came, he chaged a little! I like him a lot better! What's your meathod? Marley-San: (smiles) I don't have one. Sometimes, even villains, deserve a bit of understanding. However, (serious face) if he was a villain I couldn't change, he'd be terminated without warnings... Darla: (gasp) Well, I'm glad you love him! Marley-San: (smiles again) Well, yeah. Even in his gray world, the guy has a colorful heart. (Gerald Butler breaks the door) Gerald Butler: Darla! Grey dog! Marley-San: Marley-Sa- Gerald Butler: Don't give a fuck! Listen... Earl Grey: (walks outside) Gerald, when I said "go tell them about the issue" I never told you to break the bloody door. Gerald Butler: Sorry, just doin' it old school. Earl Grey: Look can you just tell them? Gerald Butler: You tell them. You're the one with the issue. Earl Grey: Yes, but I asked YOU to tell them! Gerald Butler: Why don't YOU tell them instead?! Marley-San: JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON EARL! Earl Grey: You know my sister? Marley-San: Yes, that son of a bitch who wanted to kill me last Christmas? Earl Grey: Exacly I- HEY! You know what? Whatever. So, Clemen's coming today. Marley-San: FUUUUUU- Earl Grey: And, she's coming with Capuchino... Marley-San: (surprised face) (gasp) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!! Darla: What's wrong. Miss Clementine's really nice to me! Marley-San: YEAH! Cause you're British and you look like a 12 year old! I'm not a stick figure, I'm not even skinny! Darla: ...wow...(claps) (2 hours later) (Earl Grey sees Clementine in the air) Earl Grey: Shit, she's coming. (Clementine lands) Clementine: Brother! Earl Grey: Hehe..yes it's me.. Marley-San: ...Hello..(rolls eyes) Capuchino: Oh..hello..San..(rolls eyes as well) Darla: Miss. Clementine! Clementine: (hugges her) Ohh...how's my little rain drop huh? Darla: Uhh..I'm about 300 you know.. Clementine: (to Darla) Yeah..I know.. (To Earl Grey) So, how are things around here? Earl Grey: Well, good I guess...I mean..everything's gray around me...literally... Marley-San: Wow. To be honest, I thought you could see colors with both eye- (Capuchino punches Marley) Marley-San: (a glass eye on his left popped out and his eye socket started to bleed.) (gasp) WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!? Capuchino: Just to see-a if that eye-a of yours is real-a. Marley-San: Ohhhh...(falls) Earl Grey: MARLEY! Darla: Marley-San?! Clementine: (laughs eviliy) (knocks out everyone except Capuchino) Capuchino: (smiles) ...yes-a.... (1 hour later) Capuchino: (kicks Marley) Wake up! Marley-San: Huh?...w-WHA? WHERE THE HELL AM I?! Capuchino: Hehehe...(puchess Earl Grey waking him up) Earl Grey: Ah! H-Huh?... Marley-San: (runs and grabs repellent) Capuchino: (grabs knife) Hahaha! Bye bye, Earl Grey! Earl Grey: NOO!! (Marley-San sprays repellent in Capuchino's face) Capuchino: GAAAHHHHH!! (falls down rubbing his eyes) IT HURTS-A, IT HURTS-A! (Marley-San grabs a needle and the repellent) (Marley-San gets on top of Capuchino and tries to spray more repellent in his face to drug him) Capuchino: (grunts) Fuck you San! (stops Marley from spraying more repellent in his face.) (Capuchino grabs repellent and spays it in Marley-San's face) Marley-San: (coughs) AGGHHH! (coughs some more) Capuchino: (pushes him off) Oh, you wanna play like that?! Bring it-a! (injects needle in Marley's arm) Marley-San: Ah! No! Capuchino: What kind of drug-a is this-a? You-a are gonna be my test subject-a. Marley-San: Ohh...(gets up slowly) Capuchino: So, you still got some strength in you. (laughs) Marley-San: (grabs knife) ... Capuchino: Oh..this is gonna be fun.. Earl Grey: (scared face) ... Marley-San: (puts knife on the wall with the sharp point aiming at his head) you made me... Marley-San: (slams himself against the wall, stabbing his head with the knife) (everybody looks at Marley-San with a scared expresionn.) (Marley falls down) (Capuchino laughs phycoticly) Darla: (eyes go wide-open) (eyes tear up) No....Marley-San... Earl Grey: (eyes tear up) NOOOO!! Capuchino: YES! (laughs phycoticly) HE'S GONE, IT'S OVER! IT'S ALL OVER! (laughs) (Capuchino slams himself against the wall and laughs) Gerald Butler: (shoots him) Shut up. (Capuchino falls down) Gerald Butler: Your laugh's worse then mine... (Marley-San gets up) Earl Grey: Marley-San?! Marley-San: (to Capuchino, even though he's dead) GET REKT! MOTHERFUCKER! (laughs) Earl Grey: (hugs him) HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?! Marley-San: IMMORTALITY, SON! Darla: Oh, what a surprise! You're immortal too? Marley-San: Yeah. What you didn't know? Gerald Butler: (takes pictures) I'm sending this to Red and Blue so they can laugh. Earl Grey: I hate you Gerald. (Earl Grey and Gerald Butler walk away) Darla: So..you're gay.. Marley-San: BE QUIE- END Category:Episodes Category:Naomi17's Episodes and Skits